Love is a Rollercoaster
by loveali94
Summary: Dolph and Catalina meet on a fateful night on the beach while Catalina is dealing with her past. Can Dolph help her move on to a happier life or was this love doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

Wandering down a beach Nick Nemeth wondered how life could have gotten this mundane. He was a WWE Superstar, travelled to countries all around the world wrestling for a living; wanted by millions of women all over the world. He had all these reasons to be happy and yet all he could think about is what a normal life feels like. Yeah sure it might get a little boring once in a while but so does wrestling, particularly when you're working for the WWE which is full of politics.

All he really wanted at this stage of his life was to find a nice woman who understood him who was smart and had a sense of humour to share his life with. Unfortunately seeing how hectic his life was looked very unlikely.

He didn't notice there was a woman on the beach until he almost tripped over her. Just before he apologised he realised she was crying and he couldn't figure out why. But when he tapped her on the shoulder to ask if she was ok she shrieked and flinched away from him. Feeling contrite he apologised to her.

She was beautiful Nick realised. She had everything that he looked for in a woman and more physically. She was just under 5'8", long blonde hair, slim build, perky breasts just under a handful each and hips that just begged a man to grab onto them and hold her tight. She had clear skin, a cute little button nose and her eyes were the most startling shade of blue. Looking into them Nick felt like he'd fallen into the ocean and was never going to resurface.

Catalina was startled by the handsome man in front of her who had tapped her on the shoulder and looked really apologetic when she shrieked. He was probably about 6 ft with surfer type blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He also was physically fit with impressive biceps that she couldn't help but give a second glance. She'd sworn off men forever after her ex but that didn't mean she couldn't notice a fine male form when it appeared right in front of her now did it?

"Ma'am I'm very sorry if I startled you, I was just trying to apologise for almost tripping over you. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, sorry I'm not normally so skittish." She replied with a wry tilt to her mouth.

That's when nick saw the black eye and myriad of cuts marring her otherwise beautiful face.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked looking appalled.

"My ex boyfriend happened, that's actually why I'm here. He's in jail for now but he'll probably make bail and if I stay here until the trial then I'm safe." She said looking about ready to burst into tears at any moment.

Nick was shocked. He couldn't believe someone would hurt this beautiful woman.

"Is it okay if I sit down beside you and keep you company? A beautiful woman such as yourself alone on a beach at this time of night might attract some unwanted attention.

"Yeah I guess so, my name's Catalina." She smiled while holding out her hand as though waiting for Nick to shake it.

"I'm Nick." He said taking her hand and placing a kiss on the top of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nick." Catalina said trying to hide the spark she felt when Nick's lips met her hand.

"On no Catalina, I assure you" he said with a cheeky grin on his face "the pleasure is all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Catalina talked almost all night. They talked about everything and neither Nick nor Catalina could remember the last time they had held a conversation so freely with someone.

"Why did you decide to come here?" Nick asked extremely curious why this beautiful woman had to flee the country to stay safe.

"I have friends here and they offered me a place to crash and because Michael isn't allowed to leave the country meaning he definitely can't get to me here. How come you're here?"

"I'm a wrestler with the WWE, have you heard of them? Anyway we're here doing a live show and I was in the hotel but the guys started some drama with another superstar and I needed some air."

"I used to watch but I haven't in a while."

"I'm Dolph Ziggler." He said and was slightly offended when she burst out laughing. "What is _so_ funny?" He asked semi annoyed.

"That name is utterly ridiculous. How do you keep a straight face when the announcers read it out?" She asked genuinely curious.

Nick forgot how to answer. Catalina had turned to look at him, her pretty blue eyes still sparkling with laughter, tiny crinkles at the corner and the most beautiful grin on her face. With such an open face he couldn't believe that someone would treat her badly.

Catalina's smile faded the longer he stared at her.

"Nick?" She asked "Is something the matter?"

"I just can't believe someone would hurt you the way Michael did. I'm fascinated by you and I think you're stunning. When you smiled at me I was speechless sorry. I do intend in answering. I don't normally laugh but I think if it will make you smile again maybe you should come to see the show." He asked with a hint of a teasing smirk on his face.

Catalina considered the offer.

"I'd love to come to the show, where do I get tickets from?"

Nick was surprised that she wouldn't automatically ask him to get her some until he realised she wasn't like any of the women he's ever met before and she didn't normally watch wrestling so wouldn't know that he could get her some.

"I can get you some if you'd like?" He offered.

"You can? That would be wonderful. I was just thinking that they might not have any left. One ticket will suffice and how much do I owe you for that?" she said smiling at him and once again he was taken aback by her beauty.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night after the show and we'll call it even." He said smiling "Just dinner and nothing else unless you want to." He added after seeing the look of concern on her face.

He was relieved when the concern faded from her expression and a smile once more lit up her features.

"That sounds great." She agreed "But Nick, how will I get backstage?"

"I'll take care of that, don't worry Catalina I'll take care of you." He said smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder and looked out to the calm ocean. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they each mulled over their own thoughts. Though he was surprised when she suddenly blurted out with the question "What do you wear to wrestle in?"

She turned to look at him; it was obvious a serious question but he didn't want to tell her, he wanted to see her reaction up close and personal when she came to the show.

"You'll find out tomorrow night." He said winking at her.

"Hmm you do know I'm going to be imagining all sorts of things for the rest of tonight and tomorrow don't you?"

"Well I do now, if you'd like to run any of those past me I wouldn't mind hearing what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

"You like complimenting me don't you?"

"Yes I do, I don't think your ex complimented you as much as he should have or even treated you the way you should have been treated." Seeing the question in her eyes he elaborated "Like a queen."

She laughed and went back to leaning against his shoulder, noting the quiet strength in him. She felt his arm go around her shoulders just after she shivered.

"Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Nick asked and Catalina shook her head and smiled, thinking that her first instincts about this handsome hunk of a man had been right. He was a true gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was backstage at the arena, nervous because he knew Catalina was going to come and watch him. He was working with Seth Rollins that night and wanted to put on a good show for the woman he was fascinated with.

"Hey bro, about our match tonight. Can we make it really high action, impressive stuff?" Nick asked Seth.

"Yeah sure man, why? There someone you want to impress?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, a woman named Catalina who is coming to her first wrestling show in years; she stopped watching a while back."

"She must be something if you, the show off, want to put on an extremely impressive match for her." Seth laughed "But yeah man no problem. I remember how you agreed to the same thing when I wanted to impress my girl. How did you meet her?" Seth asked genuinely curious about her.

"She was crying on the beach, which I noticed after I almost fell over her. When she looked up I saw she had a black eye and a whole bunch of cuts on her face which, she told me, her now ex-boyfriend gave her for trying to leave him. So she had him arrested and escaped here until his trial." Nick replied "When she told me what he did to her I was so horrified that someone could treat a beautiful woman that way."

Seth had never seen Nick this worked up over something although he had to agree with Nick about abuse. It shouldn't happen in any situation but in a relationship it was worse because you trusted that person and then they hurt you in a way that makes it almost impossible for you to trust again.

"Whoa man, what a dickhead. Like if you're lucky enough to get a beautiful woman then you do everything you can to keep her but you don't hurt her cause that's just downright wrong in every way. Maybe we should teach him a lesson?" Seth suggested, thinking about what he would have done to any man who hurt his beautiful girlfriend.

"Nah he's in New Zealand, where she's initially from, awaiting trial for battery, assault, rape and intent to kill. He ran her down with a car, lucky she ducked out of the way, simply for wanting to dump him and move on with her life."

"He sounds like a real bastard. You better treat her right Nick."

"I plan to. I want her to trust me. Besides I'm the show off." Nick said reverting to his character that he knew Seth was more comfortable with, although he had to admit the guy had earned a few points with Nick for the way he reacted to the abuse conversation. "I'll have her madly in love with me, you just watch. And it will be as simple as she won't want to leave me. I guess it's too bad that I'm just too damn good." He continued, laughing.

Although in the back of his mind there was a worry that maybe he had already fallen under Catalina's spell and it wouldn't be her not wanting to leave him but simply the other way around.


	4. Chapter 4

Catalina had been amazed at how talented all the wrestlers were. Although when she saw what some of the wrestlers who had performed earlier in the night was wearing she did wonder what Nick's gear looked like. Boy did she get a shock when he came out. She was secretly jealous of the way he could shake his ass, he could shake it better than she could. She was sitting ringside, although she would have been happy anywhere. When he took off his shirt to give it to her she couldn't help but ogle. The man was a god.

Nick saw Catalina in the crowd and hid a grin at her expression. She looked utterly amazed and he was glad that he managed to put a smile on her face. Seth noticed the woman he was distracted by and ribbed him about it later.

"Did you see the way her mouth dropped when you took off your shirt? Dude that was hilarious." Seth said.

"I know. I am going to get teased mercilessly by her about my ring gear when I have dinner with her after this." Dolph replied.

"Nah I get it bro. My girl was the same way first time she saw me in my NXT ring gear. She just wouldn't shut up about it. Your girl, what was her name again? She covered her bruises huh? They were barely noticeable but I saw the guy next to her notice and do a double take. You better watch out. You might have some competition for her." Seth said laughing.

"Her name is Catalina and I'm the show off bro. I can handle a little competition." Nick said laughing and waving at Seth as he left to head on the road.

Nick himself headed out to meet Catalina who was waiting outside the locker room door.

"Hey." She said smiling at him "I didn't know if you were decent otherwise I would have knocked."

"Hey yourself." He said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a hug "I wouldn't have minded either way." He continued winking at her and smirking at the blush that now covered her cheeks. "So did you enjoy the show?" HE asked her genuinely curious.

"Are you kidding? I loved it! Although I gave your shirt to the little girl next to me. She's your number one fan apparently." She said laughing as they left the arena.

"Is that right? Well then it's ok." Nick said laughing.

He went to drop his stuff off at the hotel only to find that he didn't have a room booked.

"Is everything ok Nick?" Catalina asked; hesitantly when she saw he was mad.

"WWE forgot to book me a room; sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said noting she'd gone pale and looked a little scared of him.

"You can stay at mine if you want, I have a spare room and it's not that far from here." She suggested after having overheard that there were no rooms available at the hotel.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose?" Nick asked

"It's fine. When do you have to be on the road by?"

"Oh I see how it is. We haven't even had dinner yet and you're already trying to get rid of me. Gee thanks Catalina." Nick said laughing and then continued "I can leave whenever; I just have to be in the next city by the end of the week."

"Oh right ok. I thought you would have a more structured schedule." She said.

"Nah they're pretty relaxed. They don't care how we get there so long as we arrive in time for the show. So gorgeous where do you want to go for dinner?" He asked.

"Well there's a Mexican place that does amazing food just by the beach." She said trying to think of her favourite places in town and realised she couldn't think of very many, not with Nick's eyes on her. She had to admit to herself that she was fascinated by him and seems to get lost in his eyes and his easy grin so much so that she lost her train of thought.

He offered her his arm. "Well then Milady, shall we?"

She took it and leaned into him as they walked down to the beachside restaurant. Catalina realised she truly felt comfortable with Nick and that was something she hasn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Catalina really enjoyed dinner with Nick. She noticed he was extra attentive during their date probably because he knew he'd scared her a little when he got mad. She was also kind of nervous. It was the first time she'd had anyone stay at her house, particularly a male. But she knew that Nick would never hurt her or make a move on her before she was ready. He was more than content to take things slowly.

Nick couldn't believe how gorgeous Catalina looked. It took all his self control not to yank her towards him and kiss the life out of her, but he knew he'd scared her at the hotel and wanted her to know that he would never hurt her. Nick would also never make a move on her unless he had her consent and knew she was ready. He could however imagine all sorts of other things and just hoped she hadn't noticed where his eyes were going.

She had never met a man who would let a woman drive. He didn't seem to mind at all. So she had something other than the ball of nerves in her belly to think about as they got closer and closer to her house. When they finally got there he stopped her.

"Catalina, I want you to know that I do not expect anything to happen romantically, although I won't lie by saying that I wouldn't be over the moon if it did but I don't expect you to put out because you invited me to your house. Man I'm sorry! I'm messing this up; it sounded so smooth and reassuring in my head."

He looked up as soon as he heard a noise and was stunned to find Catalina laughing at him.

"You are adorable when you're nervous and trying to hide it." Catalina was surprised that Nick cared enough to want to reassure her so she decided to tease him a little. "But I do have a question for you Mr Nemeth. What if I expect you to put out for staying the night hmmm?"

Nick absolutely loved that Catalina had calmed down and was relaxed enough to joke around with him.

"Well in that case I'd say the sooner we head inside the better." He replied with a knowing grin on his face. He grabbed his bags and got a shock when she grabbed the other.

"Hey the man always carries not only his own bags but the ladies too!" He mock growled at her.

"Well this lady is actually a 21st century woman who is more than capable of helping someone carry their bags up the stairs so they won't need a second trip to the car." She smirked at him.

"Wow! That 21st century woman sounds scary. I hope I don't find myself in a fight with her." He laughed as they continued up the stairs to her front door.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days and Nick was still staying with her. He was a true gentleman who apparently had no problem sleeping on the couch, helped her with dinner and made her feel like he'd always been a part of her home life. Catalina knew that at some point she was going to have to face up to what her boyfriend did by going home to testify in his trial but she still had a while and felt like she could enjoy the time with Nick considering there was no way Michael would find her as he wasn't allowed to leave the country.

Nick wanted very much to share Cat's bed, not for sex but just to wake up next to her, but didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for and so made sure he never crossed the boundaries set by her. What he didn't know was that she wanted the same thing but wasn't sure how to go about asking him if he would share with her.

At dinner that night the sleeping arrangements came up, with Nick being very forward about his desires.

"Cat, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I would very much like to share your bed. I just wanna know how you feel about that?" He asked worried when she smiled at him instead of answering and got up to leave the room. Worried he'd upset her he followed her.

"Cat I'm so – "

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence being completely taken aback at what he was seeing. He was watching Catalina begin to move his stuff off the couch and start taking it upstairs. He stopped her by simply asking "are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you."

She responded with a kiss and a simple "yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Cat couldn't believe how cute Nick was. Here was this big strong man who was nervous and shy around her cause he doesn't want to scare her off. She thought it was adorable. She was more than happy with him sharing her bed but didn't know how he would react if she asked him to hold her.

Nick was terrified. He really wanted to hold her while she slept but at the same time didn't want to push for too much too soon. Although he had no problem checking her out. Her pjs were shorts and a singlet and both displayed her figure exceptionally well. He did happen to notice her checking him out too and couldn't resist asking.

"So what do you prefer? Me like this or in my ring gear?" he asked cheekily winking at her

"Hmmm that's a tough one. I think it's only fair to ask you to shake your ass while wearing that and then I'll decide." She replied laughing.

"Oh you liked that did you?"

"I enjoyed watching it but I've gotta say I'm a little jealous that you can do that better than I can."

"I doubt that, so why don't you show me how well you can shake yours and then I'll shake mine." He said, with a grin on his face.

Cat never thought the night would turn out like this but she was glad it had. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Oh and of course it's lady's first." Nick added.

"I disagree, age before beauty." Cat countered, poking her tongue out at him.

Nick decided to play along, turning around and shaking his ass as best he could, although he wasn't used to trying to impress someone while doing it.

"Wow! You do that well, no wonder you have so many female fans." Cat joked.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now it's your turn." He smiled at her.

She turned around, feeling his eyes on her derriere she shook it and got a shock when he, obviously having moved closer to her, whispered in her ear.

"You do that so well and I know I said I wasn't going to push but watching you shake your very fine ass at me gave me a lot of naughty ideas."

"What kind of ideas?" she asked.

"A lot of ideas, but how about we start with a kiss and work our way up to those other ideas when we're ready?" He suggested, siding his hands over her hips and turning her around to face him.

Cat was breathless and moved closer to him until her breasts were crushed against his chest. One of his hands moved up to her face holding her still as he slowly leaned in and met her lips with his own.

He couldn't believe his luck as she returned the kiss, her hands immersing themselves in his hair while his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

She was so into the moment that she moaned in disapproval as Nick broke the kiss long enough to ask "Is this okay?" When she pulled him back towards her and covered his lips with hers he knew he had his answer.


End file.
